


怪物 （下）

by Nakamuarinm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	怪物 （下）

纽特抬眼偷瞄着忒休斯，小幅度的后退着不动声色的将两个人的距离拉开更大。

“咣当。”背部撞在床边的痛感昭示着他已经无路可退了。

“你再往门那边退。”忒休斯站起身手指向纽特身后，他的脚边正是粗壮束缚住纽特自由的铁链。

被不饿的野猫抓住的老鼠会怎么样？

铁链没有被完全抻起来有一部分堆在地上。

野猫会重复松开捉到的老鼠，再重新抓回来。

纽特看到忒休斯轻轻抬起脚，踩在了铁链上。

也有可能按住老鼠的尾巴，将不断逃跑的老鼠视为自己取乐的玩具。

纽特心里知晓，身后就是挂着钥匙的门，他仅仅需要拧开门把手就可以逃脱。

可那些不断逃跑的老鼠，有的会被玩饿的猫吃掉，有的则是会被猫活活的玩死。

最终纽特选择了原地不动，直起背对上忒休斯的目光。

忒休斯愣了几秒，忍不住笑出声：“不逃了么？”

纽特的声线混着铁链轻微晃动的声音：“不逃了。”

“乖孩子。”忒休斯满意的看着放弃逃脱的纽特，脚从铁链之上挪开，一步步来到纽特的边缘。

怪物走在自己织好的网中，试图通过自己没有攻击性吸引猎物。

纽特恍惚间看到忒休斯又是原来的样子，他接住忒休斯伸过来的手缓缓站起身。

现在，纽特被看不清的蛛丝缠绕了满身，只要是纽特做出任何一个反抗的举动就会被扼住喉咙拖入牢笼的最深处。

纽特被忒休斯拥在怀中，忒休斯将他抱得很紧，手上安抚他的动作却格外的轻柔。

“阿尔忒弥斯。”

忒休斯埋首在纽特的颈间，贪婪的闻着纽特的味道，手插入纽特的发间抚摸着。

“我的阿尔忒弥斯……”

下一秒他捉住了纽特的唇，唇与唇的接触，轻柔仿佛一点就化，温度在短短几秒进行了交换。

纽特眨了一下眼睛，他与忒休斯太近了，近到他专注感受到忒休斯比平时快上一些的心跳，而短暂的关闭了其他的感官。

忒休斯闭着眼睛，没有感受到纽特的任何的挣扎，这无疑是给他鼓舞。舌尖微微挑动，滑进纽特的口腔，这是他们身为这么多年兄弟都没有过的亲密行为。

纽特的舌尖安稳的藏在口腔之中。

忒休斯再也克制不住的舔允着纽特，他掠夺着空气，唾液，他闪着火星的欲望被全数点燃。

他嫉妒纽特接触到的一切，甚至连纽特可以呼吸到空气都会嫉妒。

亲吻间的水声回荡在耳边，为安静的空气平添了一分暧昧。

纽特开始剧烈的挣扎，他努力的试图推开专注一吻的忒休斯。

“嘶。”

忒休斯皱着眉头，拉开两个人的距离，舌尖的痛楚令他感到不悦。

纽特用袖子擦着自己的嘴后退着，刚才的亲吻使他呼吸不稳：“我，我觉得你应该冷静一下。”

这无疑激怒了忒休斯，他伸出自己的舌尖摸了摸伤口，接着他笑起来：“冷静？”

纽特只见忒休斯快步向自己冲过来，他本能的想要继续后退，却没想到下一秒就觉得天旋地转，等回过神自己就已经被死死的按在床上。

“冷静？”忒休斯似笑非笑的看着纽特，他此时正跪在床上，双膝正好掐住纽特的胯骨，他的双手按着纽特的手腕，胸膛剧烈的起伏可以让人清晰的感受到他燃烧于胸的怒火，“冷静能当饭？”

怪物终于露出自己长长的獠牙。

忒休斯将纽特翻了一个个，他重新跨坐在纽特身上，自己的全部重量压在纽特的身上，扯出自己的衬衫，扣子在混乱之中被扯飞几个，接着只见他随手拧起，将纽特的双手反捆在身后。

“忒休斯。”纽特不断的呼喊着。

“放开我！”吐出的话语却怎么都不让忒休斯满意。

纽特趴在床上挣扎着，被捆住的双手被勒出红痕，铁链被扯动的直响，就连床都有些晃动。

“放开我！”

“占有他。”

两种声音冲击着忒休斯的耳膜，混杂在一起，让人胸腔发闷。

忒休斯喘息着盯着纽特的后脑，他抬手重新摸着纽特的头发，他抓了两下，不例外的听到了纽特的抽气声，他弯下腰凑近着纽特的耳朵：“我是不会放开你的。”

纽特忽然静了：“我……”

话还没出口，毛绒的围巾就剥夺了他的视线。

“忒休斯，忒休斯，你要干什么？”被夺取视线的纽特感觉到非常的不安，他略微颤抖的跟随忒休斯的动作跪在床上直起身，他可以感受到忒休斯从身后环住了他，动作轻柔的解着他的衬衫扣子。

“一会儿就知道了。”忒休斯的鼻息贴着他的耳朵。

视线被剥夺了之后纽特的触感就变得格外灵敏，紧紧只是解开扣子的简单动作，就足以让他的声音绷直，忒休斯的手指擦过他的身体，他就会微微的颤抖。

“忒休斯，我觉得我们应该谈谈。”纽特吞了一口唾液，他可以感受到忒休斯从床上下去了，他不断的转着头，调整着方向试图确认忒休斯的位置。

那双手又一次的覆上来，同时带来的还有一句沉下去的：“晚了。”接着纽特觉得自己的裤子被解开褪下全数堆在腿弯。

纽特感觉到忒休斯微凉的手指轻柔的抚摸着他的耳廓，每触碰一下就会引来颤抖。

“阿尔忒弥斯，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”

唇舌贴着纽特的肩颈一点点的向下，他被忒休斯强行按回了床上。

时不时他可以感受到刺痛感。

“忒休斯……”话一张口却变了调，这让纽特不得不重新挑选时机重新开口。

最后忒休斯的舌尖停留在了纽特的腰窝，这个位置让纽特塌下了腰，理智告诉他必须要向前爬，躲开那个舌尖。

忒休斯仿佛是感受到了他意图，抬起双手扣住了纽特的腰间。

被剥夺了视觉的纽特，终于感受到了束缚在自己身体之上的看不清的蛛丝，黏黏糊糊的夺取了他的自由。

忒休斯贪婪的抚摸着纽特身体的每一寸，用唇舌留下属于他的印记。

印记弯弯曲曲，连在一起仿佛是一条绳子束缚住了这具肉体。

可躯壳终归是躯壳，皮肤上的烙印几日之后就会消去，这不足以让他感到满足，他所求的是更多，血缘的束缚脱离了肉体一样变得虚无。

唯有灵魂。

他想要占有纽特的灵魂，透过身躯的占有。

忒休斯抬眼看着纽特的背部，狠狠的咬在了那柔软的臀肉。

“唔……”纽特因为痛感猛的抬头，“忒休斯！”

激烈的反应让忒休斯不住扬起嘴角，他的双手沾染着冰凉娘黏糊的液体摸进后方。

纽特的身体本能的排斥着异物，接着袭来是撕裂的痛感，视觉剥夺之后这种痛感被放大了几十倍，这让他重新趴在床上背不住的弓起，他本能的挪动膝盖向前爬，头磕在床头那手指还没有从他的身体之中离去。

忒休斯的手指撑着开纽特的后穴，大开大合潦草的进行扩张。

还没有等到纽特有什么适应，一只手伸过来，将他重新拖向忒休斯，更大的东西顶进了他的后穴。

纽特半张着嘴，仰起头浑身绷紧，就像是一条离岸的鱼，于此同时所有本应有的闷哼都被消音了。

要一分为二了。

已经顶进来的忒休斯不再心急了，等着纽特适应。

要被撕裂了。

这种念头不断的被纽特强化。

“出去……”纽特的声音格外微弱。

他的躯体也轻微的挣扎着，最为直接的还是后方的排斥太明显了，每一寸肌理都在排斥入侵者。

“出去！”纽特的声音稍微大了一些，“你出去——”

痛感令他额头渗出汗水，他不停的挣扎着扭动着，束缚着左脚的铁链拍着床，扯动着，发出刺耳的声音。

此刻的忒休斯也不好受，被纽特拒绝的他，卡在那个位置寸步难行。

可都到这个份上了，谁都不能让他停下来。

“放松，放松。”忒休斯弯下腰贴着纽特的耳边，他伸下去一只手绕到前面抚慰着纽特的欲望。

“出去！”纽特嘴上说着，身体却在忒休斯的抚慰之下渐渐放松。

忒休斯抓准时机双手扣上纽特的腰，开始进攻，顶弄，侵占，他此时俨然成了一位君主，征服着一切，属于他的，甚至是不属于他的。

一直到他找到了让纽特自发闷哼出来的点。

刚才还面色痛苦的纽特渐渐缓和了，闷哼声也越来越密集，就连他自己都察觉不到的尾音带着颤抖，勾人的味道，排斥的话语含糊的混着尾音，他的脸贴着床，口水来不及吞咽的口水就这样洇湿了床单。

他从一开始被迫的他塌下腰，到后来真真正正的软了腰，就连铁链都是随着两个人的运动而轻微晃动。

一场恼人痛苦的性事，终于带领人步入欢愉，自此在其中沉沦。

忒休斯每一下都很重，他希望听到更多纽特的声音，来确认这一切都不是虚幻。

纽特却将这种声音闷在胸腔，掩藏起来，不让忒休斯发现，仿佛第一次捡回来小动物一般藏匿着。

“叫出声。”忒休斯舔舐着纽特的耳廓，轻咬着耳尖，声音在情欲的熏染下带着别样的性感。

“不……”纽特双手紧紧捏在一起，他在情欲之中颠簸着保持着最后的理智。

“叫出声！”忒休斯低吼着，力量却放松了许多，动作放缓的渐渐后拉，重新顶入却每次都堪堪擦过那一点。

欢愉就这样被吊在半空。

“松……”纽特声音沙哑的刚刚吐出一个字，就被忒休斯重新用力的顶入，话语在半路变了调，带着媚色，惊慌。

所有被他关在笼子里的声音，终于藏匿不住的从他口中一个个一跃而出，取悦着忒休斯的耳膜。

纽特觉得自己的灵魂仿佛都被忒休斯抓住了，他几乎被拱出又一次的被抓回来承受一切。

他在一片黑暗之中终于找到了一片亮光，接着他瘫倒床上，臀部的软肉却不知羞耻的贴向忒休斯。

不知道多久，他感受到忒休斯贴向自己，贴在自己的耳边，带着情欲未退的沙哑开口：“你是我的。”

他视线恢复了，他感觉到忒休斯抬手摸向他的眼角。

“你是我的。”刚才的话语回荡在耳边。

纽特低低的应着：“嗯。”

双手的桎梏被解开，他却无力活动双手。

忒休斯轻轻的拥着他，而纽特只能模模糊糊的透过窗帘的空隙，想象着外面的光。

“怪物……”纽特哑着嗓子终于开口了，“很吵吧。”

世界忽然安静了，巨大的牢笼正在以肉眼可见的速度融化，堆砌成为一滩干净的水，渗入地板之中干透。

忒休斯没来由的有些鼻酸：“是啊，很吵。”

纽特抬手拥住了忒休斯，微微用力箍紧。

怪物停下了叫喊。


End file.
